Pakistani cricket team in New Zealand in 2009–10
The Pakistan cricket team toured New Zealand from 18 November for a three-match Test series. Although being played in New Zealand, this was a "home" series for Pakistan. Squads Pakistan: Mohammad Yousuf ©, Kamran Akmal (v.c), Abdur Rauf, Danish Kaneria, Faisal Iqbal, Fawad Alam, Imran Farhat, Khurram Manzoor, Mohammad Aamer, Mohammad Asif, Saeed Ajmal, Salman Butt, Sarfraz Ahmed(wk), Shoaib Malik, Umar Akmal, Umar Gul, Yasir Arafat. New Zealand: Daniel Vettori ©, Shane Bond, Grant Elliott, Daniel Flynn, Peter Fulton, Martin Guptill, Brendon McCullum, Tim McIntosh, Chris Martin, Iain O'Brien, Jeetan Patel, Ross Taylor, Daryl Tuffey. Tour Matches Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 429 (131.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 99 (133) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Asif 4/108 (34 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 332 (96.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Umar Akmal 129 (160) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shane Bond 5/107 (27.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 153 (67 Overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ross Taylor 59 (122) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Asif 4/43 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 218 (76 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Umar Akmal 75 (222) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Shane Bond 3/46 (21 overs) Iain O'Brien 3/63 (23 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 32 runs | venue = University Oval, Dunedin | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Simon Taufel (AUS) | motm = Shane Bond | report = Scorecard | rain = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. *''Rain interrupted play on day 2 and 4 }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 264 (88.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kamran Akmal† 70 (85) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 4/58 (22 over) | score-team2-inns1 = 99 (36.5) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ross Taylor 30 (40) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mohammad Asif 4/40 (12.5) | score-team1-inns2 = 239 (86.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Yousuf 83 (200) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Martin 4/52 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 263 (82.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ross Taylor 97 (135) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mohammad Asif 5/67 (23.5 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 141 runs | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | umpires = Rudi Koertzen (RSA) & Simon Taufel (AUS) | motm = Mohammad Asif | report = Scorecard | rain = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 223 (64.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Imran Farhat 117* (169) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Iain O'Brien 4/35 (15 overs) Daryl Tuffey 4/52 (15.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 471 (139 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 134 (186) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Danish Kaneria 7/168 (53 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 455 (193.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Yousuf 89 (212) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Martin Guptill 3/37 (13.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 90/0 (19 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = BJ Watling 60 (62) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) & Rudi Koertzen (RSA) | motm = Daniel Vettori | report = Scorecard | rain = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. *''Rain interrupted play on day 4. *''Rain stopped play in the final session on day 5. }} Notes *The Umpire Decision Review System (UDRS) which became official from 1 October 2009 was used for the first time during this series. The UDRS allows players to challenge the umpire's decisions for a specific number of times per innings. Media coverage ;Television *SKY Sport (live) – New Zealand *Sky Sports (live) – European Countries *Fox Sports (live) – Australia *Ten Sports (live) – India, Pakistan *Supersport (live) – South Africa Category:Pakistani cricket tours of New Zealand